


Three Times Sebastian Was Murdered and One Time He Wasn't

by katiebour



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Murder, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend on DeviantArt- Sebastian gets what's coming to him.  Will have four parts (obviously) eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Sebastian Was Murdered and One Time He Wasn't

Kit sighed- it had been a mistake to bring the Vael.  She'd had fewer and fewer dealings with him throughout the years, his spouting of Chantry dogma and the incessant fighting with her beloved making him a difficult companion, at best.  But she'd needed his bow, and if nothing else he was a capable fighter-

"Do you have many dealings with the Knight-Commander?" he inquired as they walked through the Docks.

 _Shut up_ , Kit thought, _Please, please, don't mention her here_.  Anders had been increasingly unable to control his temper when Meredith was mentioned, and she was privately terrified that Justice was winning the struggle between the man she loved and the spirit he'd saved.

When Anders stepped forward to walk abreast with her, shoulders stiff with anger, she gave him an apologetic half-smile.  "Hold on, love," she said, and he nodded.

"Please don't start with that-"

Kit cheered internally at Aveline- she and the Captain didn't always get along, but at least the woman didn't actively try to bait her lover.

"I'm not a templar, I'm the Captain of the Guard.  We arrest burglars; the Knight-Commander never gives us a thought."  Anders snorted at the evasion, and she looked over to see him rolling his eyes.  

"Love," Kit said in an undertone, "let's not alienate Aveline.  She's struggling enough trying to deal with the templar's power grabs as it is."

He eyed her and she could see that he wanted to argue the point, that to him (or perhaps to Justice) there was little difference between a Guard-Captain who turned apostates over to the templars and the templars themselves.

"Aveline does what she can, love," she said in a voice for him alone.  "If she didn't support us, she'd have hauled you and Merrill to the Gallows long ago."  She took his hand in her gauntlet and brought it up for a soft, apologetic brush of lips.   _I should have left the brat of a Prince in his Chantry._

His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Grand Cleric Elthina is worried about her- she's stopped taking the Chantry's advice."  Sebastian's voice came insistently from behind them, and Kit gritted her teeth.   _Let it go, Choir Boy._

Aveline fumbled with a response; clearly the Captain, at least, was aware of the impropriety of having this conversation in front of Kit and Anders.  "Her job's not easy...  Certain... _forces_ in the city are allied against her."

Anders turned around with a snarl.  "Don't try to be subtle- I'm right here.  If you have something to say, say it."

Sebastian eyed him, unimpressed.  "Very well; it's clear that our templars need strong leaders.  I pray that the Knight-Commander will have the strength to do what must be done, and that the Grand Cleric will aid her in her struggle for peace."

"And what, exactly, 'must be done,' Vael?" Anders said through clenched teeth.

"The maleficar in Kirkwall must be brought to justice, and the authority of the Chantry reaffirmed with the removal of illegal mages to the Circle.  Only then can we prevent the Divine herself marching against the city," Sebastian answered.

Aveline made a small, uncomfortable sound behind them, and Kit turned to her.  "If you have no further need of me, Hawke," the woman said awkwardly.

Kit nodded.  "You have my thanks as always, Aveline.  Go home to your husband and give him a kiss for me, hmm?"

Aveline gave her a grin.  "I think not."

Kit raised her eyebrows and smirked.  "You'd prefer I deliver it in person?"

Aveline made a mock fist and shook it at her, and the two women smiled warmly at one another.

As the Guard-Captain took her leave, Kit turned around to find the two men glaring at one another.

"You would see innocents imprisoned, their minds destroyed?"  Anders said angrily.  "How many times have I saved your life, Vael?  Do you doubt that the templars would execute me if I were turned over for your 'justice?'  Would you condemn all mages to such a fate for simply being as the Maker made us?"

Sebastian scoffed.  "Your 'Tranquil Solution' was hardly the holocaust you imagined.  Mages belong in the Circle- only there can they be protected from the danger they pose to themselves and others.  It is a kindness the Circle offers, to shield mages from their curse."  

Anders flickered blue for a moment, and Kit cursed, grabbing his hand.   _I'm here, love._   "Sebastian," she warned.  "Let it _go_."

"Whatever you've suffered, your thirst for vengeance simply foments further discord and danger for those you claim to want to protect," the prince continued defiantly.

"You've been seeking revenge for the death of one family for as long as I've known you.  Are you honestly judging me for trying to save the lives of every mage in Thedas?"  He was fighting for control, and Kit felt her own anger rise.

"But they were never threatened- it was a single man's lunacy.  The Chantry would never follow through with such a thing-" came the rejoinder.

"Yet," Anders replied darkly.

"How can you stand beside him, Hawke?"  Sebastian turned to her, eyes full of accusation.  "He's made no secret of his intent to lead the mages here in revolution.  How can you support such a thing?"

"How can you ask me that, Sebastian?" Kit answered angrily.  "I've spent my entire life watching people I love being chased and persecuted for a non-existent crime- my own sister imprisoned, her life, her mind held in danger every day that she spends in the Gallows.  Would you do any less for those you love, to protect your own family?"

"Love," Anders breathed beside her, and she turned to face him.

"Your cause is my cause, love, and I'll stand beside you against the world, if need be," she said softly.

"If you go forward with this revolt, the Chantry will bring its full might to bear.  They _will_ kill you, both of you," Sebastian said, voice full of threat.

"Starting with you, Vael?" Kit said silkily.

"If need be," he replied dangerously.

"So be it," she said, advancing on him.  "I should have done this a long time ago."

His eyes went wide as she raised her hand in one swift movement, drawing her dagger across his throat.  She felt the warm spray of his blood as it hit her face, and as realization dawned, he gurgled in fear.

"Walk with the Maker, Prince Vael," she said, shoving him to the ground.

She turned to see Anders staring at her, eyes wide.

"Better now than later," she said.  "I'll not wait for him to betray us."

He nodded.  "I never thought you'd-" his voice trailed off.

"Never thought I'd put you before him?" she said, pulling out a red hankerchief and wiping Sebastian's blood off her face.  "In a heartbeat, love."

She turned to the prince's corpse and stripped him swiftly of his armor and clothes.

"Burn him, would you?" she said to her silent lover.  "Less problems for Aveline to deal with an unidentifiable corpse than a dead Prince of Starkhaven."

He nodded, and she cast her eyes around the Docks, lighting on a ship bearing Tevinter colors.  She tied the armor into a bundle with his clothes and tucked it into a pallet full of cargo to be loaded on the ship.  By the time the sailors found the armor, it'd be well away from Kirkwall, and they'd probably sell it in some Rivaini port.  The sudden glare of light and heat behind her revealed her lover dealing with the prince's body.

She kept the bow and belt, and tossed the pouch full of sovereigns to Anders.  "Let Starkhaven's gold do some good in the clinic, hm?"  
When they were done, she nodded to him.  "Shall we go home?"

"Love," he said, slowly, "about that potion and the Chantry..."

Kit looked at him in surprise.  "I thought Justice didn't want you to tell me about it?"

He gave her a crooked smile.  "Let's just say he's been convinced of your sincerity."


End file.
